Lids for food containers are well known in the art. Such lids may be attached to container receptacles in a variety of manners including a friction connection, a screw connection, a permanent connection, an adhesive connection and the like. Sometimes, the lid may be hingedly mounted to the receptacle to retain the lid connected to the receptacle when open.
In the manufacture of some food containers, the receptacle may be made from paperboard and have a seamed sidewall, a bottom connected to the sidewall, and an upper portion forming the open end of the receptacle having an upper rolled lip. The rolled lip provides some resistance to bending of the upper portion of the receptacle during use. However, one problem with such containers is inadequate strength particularly around its upper open end. Sometimes, the upper open end will collapse during use therefore causing spillage.
Another challenge with such containers is the ability to retain the container sealed against potential contamination. Often, a solution to this problem is to have a membrane sealed to an upper portion of the container overlying the access opening in addition to the lid. Such a structure, while providing a seal and tamper evidence, adds cost to the container and inconvenience in opening the container.
It would be desirable to have a lid structure configured for attachment to a paperboard receptacle where the lid structure provides a hinged connection between the moveable cover portion of the lid structure and the receptacle, provides adequate strength to the upper open end of the receptacle, and provides adequate tamper evidence. It would also be desirable to have a lid structure that is economical to manufacture and convenient to use.